Fairy Dragon
by NDragon01
Summary: Lucy es la hija de un poderoso noble y está obligada a casarse con el príncipe del reino de Fiore. En el viaje al castillo del príncipe, conoce accidentalmente a un gremio de magos bandidos. ¿Puede una princesa enamorarse de un ladrón?
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**NA: **Originalmente empecé a publicar esta historia en Inglés (hace mucho tiempo) pero decidí mejor que en español. Mi primer fic en esta página. Espero les guste. Por favor comenten, manden sugerencias y correcciones : ) La historia está ubicada en otro universo (o sea non-canon)

**Dissclaimer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertencecen

Capítulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado.

Una joven despertó de su sueño, estiró los brazos, tratando de despertarse completamente. No había dormido bien, toda la noche había tenido pesadillas. Trató de olvidarlas pero seguían apareciendo en su mente, una y otra vez. Tomó un baño y empezó a peinar su cabello rubio. Estaba callada y triste. Fue a su closet, él cual era más grande que muchos departamentos, y tomó uno de los vestidos que colgaban,suspiró con aburrimiento. A pesar de la gran cantidad de vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, a ella no le gustaba vestir de esa manera. Fue al balcón de su dormitorio y miró al horizonte. Una doncella del servicio entró a la habitación.

"Lady Lucy, me alegra verla despierta, su padre me envió a ayudarla"

Lucy volteó a ver a la doncella.

"¿Mi padre cree que no puedo vestirme sola?"

"Su padre quiere que usted se vea deslumbrante en esta ocasión tan especial."

La doncella se dirigió al closet y empezó a buscar un vestido en específico.

"Su padre pidió que se pusiera el vestido nuevo que compró especialmente para esta ocasión."

"El que estoy usando no tiene nada de malo." Lucy empezó a irritarse.

"Su padre sólo quiere lo que es mejor para usted."

"Si, claro." Dijo Lucy en voz baja. Suspiró con algo de exasperación y dejó a la doncella hacer su trabajo.

Lucy Heartfilia era la única hija de un poderoso noble de reino de Fiore. La riqueza de su familia era enorme y su influencia se extendía a todo lo largo del Reino. Toda su vida, fue educada para ser un miembro notable de una familia noble. Sin embargo, a Lucy nunca le gustó ese tipo de vida. Todo el tiempo le decían que hacer, que decir, que comer, que vestir, ¡INCLUSO QUE PENSAR! Su único apoyo había sido su madre, Layla Heartfilia, pero ella había muerto hacía tiempo. Su padre, por otro lado, era extremadamente controlador y muchas veces, la chica sentía que sólo era una herramienta que su padre usaba para ascender más en la nobleza.

Después de que la doncella la había vestido con un hermoso vestido azul y blanco digno de una princesa, y de un desayuno rápido, Lucy esperaba en la puerta principal del palacio Heartfilia. Una docena de caballeros también esperaban junto a sus caballos. La joven mujer esperaba a que su padre apareciera, ella se sentía nerviosa y asustada.

"¿_Estaré haciendo lo correcto?... No estoy segura_."

Un hermoso carruaje se acercó y se detuvo frente a la entrada. El padre de Lucy bajó del carruaje con una expresión seria. Lucy esperó un saludo que nunca llegó.

"Lucy, el viaje durará algunos días. Estarán haciendo paradas en diversos pueblos, No quiero que te alejes o que curiosees en ellos, obedece al capitán. Llegarán al palacio de Hargeon en una semana y cuando te encuentres con el príncipe deberás comportarte apropiadamente. No quiero ningún error y no me decepciones."

Lucy asintió. La joven sintió una punzada de ansiedad cuando escuchó la palabra "príncipe" pero aún así subió al carruaje. Antes de cerrar la puerta observó a su padre en búsqueda de una pizca de cariño, él no se despidió ni mostró afecto en ninguna forma. Los caballeros subieron a sus caballos y rodearon el carruaje. Lucy sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y trató de contenerlas, se sentía arrastrada a un negro destino del cual no podía escapar.

Varios días habían pasado. Lucy y su escolta habían pasado la noche anterior en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de un enorme bosque. En ese pueblo, fue testigo de varias cosas que eran completamente nuevas para ella. Se emocionó especialmente cuando vio a dos jóvenes magos, un chico de cabello oscuro y una joven de cabello azul, hacer un espectáculo de magia, esculturas de hielo y agua habían aparecido de la nada! Estas esculturas se movían y bailaban al ritmo de una música increíble. Todo había sido tan maravilloso, hasta que el capitán apareció diciéndole que no debía mezclarse con la "gente común" y tuvo que irse. Ahora viajaban a través del bosque.

La chica había notado que los caballeros se sentían nerviosos por alguna razón, incluso el capitán pero ella no sabía por qué.

"¡Kyaaah!"

De pronto, el carruaje saltó violentamente y Lucy cayó con fuerza en el piso.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Gritó con miedo.

Los caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas, varias personas aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a los caballeros. Uno de ellos salió volando por los aires.

"¡SON MAGOS!" Gritó un caballero.

El ataque de los magos fue imparable. Uno a uno los caballeros fueron derrotados. Dentro del carruaje, Lucy estaba muy asustada.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Bandidos! Deben estar tras de mí"

Los caballos del carruaje se asustaron por la pelea y comenzaron a correr descontrolados.

"¡El carruaje!" gritó un mago alto de cabello platino.

"¡Yo iré!" gritó otro mago.

El carruaje estaba completamente fuera de control. Lucy se agarró de asiento, gritando y tratando de no caerse.

"¡Voy a morir! ¡VOY A MORIR!"

Se escuchó un golpe en el techo. Con un fuerte jalón, parte del techo fue arrancado. Lucy miró con asombro al joven que lo había roto.

"Ahora, a agarrar todo el… ¿Huh?"

Un chico de cabello rosa estaba asomándose por el hueco, parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

"¿Quién eres tú?"


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**N/A: **Aqui está el segundo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios, las correcciones y las sugerencias, espero que me sigan enviando commentarios para mejoras el fic. Que bueno que les gustó. Habrá más parejas en el futuro, obviamente, si quieren alguna en especial y no choca con lo que tengo planeado, la incluiré (prefiero las parejas canon tipo Erza/Jellal, Gray/Juvia, Gaeel/Levy, etc. no sé porque pero me encantan esas parejas) Bueno, sin más, el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 2: Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy estaba muy asustada pero el joven de cabello rosado estaba calmado, a pesar del hecho de que se encontraba parado sobre el techo de un carruaje sin control. Él no parecía notar la situación tan peligrosa, sin embargo si estaba muy confundido por haber encontrado a una chica dentro del carruaje.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el chico.

"¡No creo que sea el mejor momento para presentaciones!"

El joven la miró con confusión.

"No te entiendo."

"¡Mira en dónde estamos!"

El carruaje dio un salto muy violento, Lucy gritó con miedo, El joven no pareció notar lo que había pasado. Lucy se había empezado a exasperar, ¿acaso el chico en realidad era tan despistado?

"¿Podrías sacarme de aquí?"

"Oh… claro."

El joven entró al carruaje; de pronto puso una mano en su boca y la otra en su estomago, parecía que se iba a enfermar.

"¡Oh, no! Troia está a punto de acabarse."

El chico tomó el brazo de Lucy.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡AHORA!"

De nuevo puso su mano en la boca, parecía que tenía ganas de vomitar.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lucy.

"Si…brgghh… sólo tenemos que… saltar"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Saltar?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!"

El joven cargó a Lucy de un movimiento, subió al techo del carruaje y se preparó para saltar. Lucy miró algo que él no.

"¡Espera, espera! ¡Nos dirigimos a un…!

El joven saltó sin hacer caso a Lucy.

"¡PRECIPICIO!"

"Oh… Demonios."

Lucy abrazó al joven con todas sus fuerzas y gritó mientras caían. Él estaba pensando con mayor rapidez de lo habitual.

_"__Necesito hacer algo rápido. ¿Qué es lo que dijo Macao? ¿Algo de cambiar las propiedades del fuego?_"

El mago creó una gran flama que tomó la forma de una mano de fuego y esta se sujetó a la pared del acantilado.

"Wow"

Lucy miraba sorprendida la mano de fuego. Este chico era un mago de fuego.

"_Él es uno de los magos que atacó el carruaje."_

"Te debo una Macao" dijo el pelirrosa. "Ok, aquí vamos."

La mano de fuego soltó la roca y empezaron a caer nuevamente.

"Kyaaa"

La mano volvió a sujetarse a la pared.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" preguntó asustada Lucy.

"Nos estoy bajando de aquí"

"No podrías ser más delicado. Soy una chica ¿sabes?"

Nuevamente el chico parecía confundido, aún así se disculpó. Desde ese momento fue más cuidadoso al bajar, pero cuando llegaron a la altura de los árboles la falda de Lucy se atoró en las ramas de uno.

"Ahora esto" suspiró Lucy.

"No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo."

El mago tiró más fuerte de lo que debía; el vestido se rompió en la falda, dejando ver las piernas de la chica, la parte que cubría el busto también se rompió un poco, ampliando el escote del vestido. El mago miró a Lucy, la chica estaba consciente de que, ahora, su ropa revelaba más de su figura de lo que a ella le habría gustado, además, estaban demasiado cerca.

"¡AHHH!"

"Perdón, perdón."

Lucy trató de alejarse del mago pero olvidó que aún estaban a un par de metros del piso.

-PAMF-

"Owww, eso dolió ¿Huh?"

Ambos habían caído y Lucy se dio cuenta en donde había aterrizado: arriba del mago y en una posición muy comprometedora. Con un pequeño grito Lucy se quitó de inmediato.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el mago.

La joven estaba algo asustada, el chico era un ladrón, además no sabía sus intenciones. Lucy empezó a buscar una manera de escapar.

"_Debe de estar planeando secuestrarme."_

De pronto, el mago se veía muy serio. Lucy se asustó aún más.

"No te muevas." Dijo el pelirrosa mientras caminaba lentamente hacía ella.

"No te acerques."

Lucy estaba a punto de correr cuando escuchó un fuerte gruñido detrás de ella. Se volteó y vio un enorme oso negro a sólo un par de metros de ella. El oso se levantó y gruñó de nuevo, enseñando sus afilados colmillos. Parecía listo para atacar.

Lucy cerró los ojos.

Algo pasó a su lado a gran velocidad y escuchó al oso emitir un gruñido de dolor. Abrió los ojos, el pelirrosa estaba delante de ella, su mano estaba envuelta en llamas y el oso estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

"¿Lo venciste?"

"No fue nada."

El chico sonrió y Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír también, después de todo parecía que el chico no era tan malo.

"Pronto oscurecerá, debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Este lugar está lleno de osos y otras criaturas peligrosas y no quiero que te ataquen."

"Oh…" Lucy miró al joven ¿Podría confiar en él? "… Ok"

Todos los caballeros estaban completamente derrotados y los magos los ataron a varios árboles. El mago alto con cabello platinado hablaba con uno de ellos. Una mujer con el mismo cabello plateado se acercó a hablar con el mago.

"¿Ha dicho algo útil?"

"Dijo que el carruaje no llevaba oro Mira-nee. Pero no dice qué o a quién transportaban, tampoco dice nada acerca de su misión."

"Ninguno de los otros ha hablado tampoco." Dijo Mirajane.

"Me han impresionado, un hombre no traiciona su misión… Mira-nee ¿Crees que deberíamos ir por Gajeel o por…. Erza?"

Los otros magos temblaron al oír el nombre de Erza. Todos le tenían miedo, con algunas excepciones, Mirajane era una de esas excepciones.

"No Elfman, no creo. Cualquier cosa que estén ocultando la descubriremos pronto."

Una niña de cabello largo y negro se acercó corriendo.

"Mira-chan, Mira-chan, fue Natsu-san quien fue tras el carruaje."

Mirajane se preocupó un poco.

"¿Pero está bajo tu hechizo, cierto Wendy? Él que cura su mareo a los transportes."

Wendy sacudió su cabeza.

"No puedo usar ese hechizo muy seguido porque se volvería inservible. Se lo puse ayer así que probablemente… por ahora ya debió haber perdido sus efectos."

Mirajane suspiró. De todos los magos del gremio Natsu Dragneel era el más problemático. Era una gran chico pero aún así…

Los magos dejaron a sus prisioneros atados y buscaron el carruaje. Lo encontraron algunos Kilómetros más adelante. No encontraron ninguna señal de Natsu o de alguien más.

"Bueno, seguro estará bien." Dijo Mirajane "Volvamos al gremio y lo esperaremos ahí."

"¿Estás segura Mira-chan?" preguntó Wendy preocupada.

"Claro que sí, Natsu tiene una gran fuerza de hombre." Respondió Elfman, palmeando la cabeza de Wendy.

Ya era de noche. Lucy despertó, su cabeza dolía. Había una fogata cerca de ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En dónde estaba? De pronto recordó lo que había pasado: el ataque al carruaje, el precipicio y el oso.

"Despertaste."

El mago estaba a su lado. Lucy se levantó pero su cuello estaba muy adolorido.

"Ouuhh"

"Eso pasa cuando usas un tronco como almohada."

"No tenía muchas opciones."

Lucy miró a su acompañante con algo de recelo. No parecía peligroso, sin embargo, él había atacado su carruaje y a su escolta. También era cierto que la había salvado dos veces ya. Y la verdad, ella se sentía muy cómoda con él. Por alguna razón, sentía que el joven era alguien en quién ella podía confiar.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Lucy.

"Soy Natsu."

"Bastante directo." Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Lucy Hea…" Lucy se detuvo antes de terminar su nombre. "_Creo que es mejor no decir mi nombre, al menos por ahora_."

"Soy Lucy."

Lucy pensó que Natsu era sólo un poco mayor que ella. Él usaba una bufanda blanca que parecía echa de escamas, un chaleco y pantalones negros. La chica miró con detenimiento el cuerpo bien formado de Natsu y de pronto se sonrojó; jamás había visto el torso desnudo de un chico.

"¿Está todo bien Lucy? Tu cara está muy roja."

Natsu tocó la frente de Lucy.

"Estoy… bien." Respondió con nerviosismo.

"Estás algo caliente, tal vez hayas pescado un resfriado."

"Dije que estoy bien."

"Por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese carruaje? ¿Eres una princesa o algo así?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lucy.

"_Rápido Lucy, piensa en algo rápido_"

"Trabajo en la casa de algunos nobles menores. Me enviaron a Hargeon para entregar un mensaje."

Lucy cruzó los dedos y rezó para que Natsu cayera en la mentira.

"Ese idiota de Gray, la información que nos envió estaba completamente equivocada."

"_Ufff_"

"Bueno, no importa, seguro Erza lo castigará cuando se entere."

Natsu sonrió al pensar en el castigo de Gray. Lucy lo miró, el mago parecía un niño con esa sonrisa. Lucy sonrió también. Las llamas de la fogata habían empezado a extinguirse, Natsu levantó una mano y las llamas aumentaron de tamaño.

"Perdón por haber atacado tu transporte, pensamos que era algo diferente."

"¿Qué esperabas que fuera?"

"Una carreta con mucho dinero dentro."

"Eres un ladrón ¿cierto?"

"Sí." Respondió Natsu sin dudar y con orgullo.

"No lo deberías aceptar tan rápido… ser un ladrón no es algo para sentirse orgulloso."

"Soy miembro de un gremio de ladrones, todos somos magos pero sólo robamos a nobles corruptos y sus aliados y todo lo que robamos se lo damos a quienes más lo necesita,"

Lucy estaba algo sorprendida, jamás había escuchado de ladrones que regalaran lo que habían robado.

"' ¿Por qué?"

"Porque hay muchas injusticias en estas tierras. Los reyes y reinas han estado abusando de su poder por demasiado tiempo. Mis nakama y yo no vamos a permitir que esto continúe, no podemos ver lo que sucede y no hacer nada."

Lucy estaba impresionada por las palabras de Natsu. Ella sabía que los nobles eran arrogantes y egoístas, eso era una de las principales razones que a ella no le gustaba de esa vida pero una pequeña parte dentro le decía que no podía ser cierto, no su padre al menos.

"¿Qué hay de Jude Heartfilia?" preguntó Lucy con algo de ansiedad.

Natsu rió con sarcasmo.

"Él es uno de los peores."


	3. Decisión

**N/A: **Sorry por la tardanza, como ya entré a la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo para ir más rápido con el fic. Bueno, este es un capítulo de transición : ) espero les guste. Ya saben, comentarios, quejas, correciones y sugerencias, todas son bienvenidas.´

Capítulo 3: Decisión.

Natsu despertó. Dio un gran bostezo y se levantó. Lucy aún dormía. El chico observó el rostro de la joven. Su rostro se veía apacible, Natsu sonrío al verlo. Tal vez sería mejor si buscaba algo de comer pero no pensaba dejar a la chica sola. Se acercó y la sujetó por los hombros, iba a sacudirla, así es como siempre despertaba a Gray o a los demás pero recordó lo que Lucy había dicho, quería que la trataran con delicadeza. Movió con cuidado los hombros de la chica.

"Otro rato más." murmuró Lucy entre sueños.

"Vamos Lucy, levántate. Tenemos que irnos de aquí." Dijo Natsu con suavidad.

"No, no quiero." Lucy se volteó.

Natsu suspiró, sujetó a Lucy con más fuerza.

"¡Lucy despierta!"

Lucy abrió un poco los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Natsu arriba de ella.

"¡AHHH!"

Natsu salió volando y se estrelló contra un árbol. Lucy se levantó y todavía tenía un puño levantado.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Lucy vio a Natsu levantarse con dificultad.

"Ow ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡Natsu, lo siento, lo siento, me confundí, no quería pegarte!"

"Eres fuerte." dijo Natsu mientras sobaba su mejilla.

"No, no lo soy." dijo Lucy en voz baja.

"Bien, ya que estás despierta ¡Vamos a buscar algo de comer!"

Natsu subió una mano con ánimo.

"No te preocupes Lucy, después de eso te llevaré a un lugar seguro."

Lucy sonrió pero algo en su corazón la hizo inquietarse ¿en verdad quería regresar?

Natsu estaba sentado a orillas de un arrollo, sostenía una caña improvisada y parecía estar muy concentrado. Lucy estaba un par de metros detrás.

"¿Todavía nada?"

"Hmpp…" gruño Natsu.

El chico se levantó.

"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ESE IDIOTA GILDARTS, PESCAR NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO!" empezó a gritar mientras lanzaba fuego por la boca"¡HAPPY! ¡YA NO COMEREMOS PESCADO NUNCA!"

Lucy empezó a reírse. Natsu era muy gracioso. El joven mago lanzó una llamarada hacia el arrollo creando una pequeña explosión, varios peces volaron por el impacto y Natsu los atrapó antes de que cayeran. Pronto ambos comían pescado asado. Al no tener cubiertos, Lucy estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para comerlo, a pesar de eso, estaba disfrutando la comida como nunca antes. Platicaba de asuntos triviales con Natsu pero aún así, sintió un lazo con el pelirrosa que no había tenido con nadie más en mucho tiempo. Se pusieron en marcha poco después de comer, descansando de vez en cuando. Natsu se mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo, afortunadamente ninguna criatura los atacó. Lucy estaba fascinada con el lugar, había tantas cosas nuevas que nunca había visto, tantos olores y sensaciones que nunca antes había percibido. Le hubiera gustado saber el nombre de tantas cosas. Natsu no era de gran ayuda en ese asunto, el joven no conocía gran cosa acerca de las flores, árboles y frutos que Lucy veía, él tan sólo se preocupaba de cosas prácticas: era comestible o era peligroso. El chico también hablaba de su gremio, Fairy Tail. Por la forma de hablar de Natsu, el lugar parecía un club de amigos en vez de un gremio de ladrones. Lucy se entusiasmó al pensar que podría ver el gremio. Entrar y vivir aventuras, pero era una locura, ¿o tal vez no?

"Natsu…"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué se necesita para entrar a tu gremio?"

"Nada en especial, ser un mago y por supuesto, ser un gran nakama. ¿Por? ¿Te gustaría entrar?"

"…Tal vez."

"¿Pero, no trabajabas para unos nobles?"

"Sí… pero, no me gusta estar ahí." Respondió Lucy en voz baja. "Además soy una maga."

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de magia tienes?"

Lucy sonrió y sacó una llave de plata.

"¡Puerta del Can menor, ábrete, Nicola!"

Un gran resplandor cegó por un momento a Natsu.

"¡WOOW!... ¿Eh?."

Un pequeño ser blanco con una nariz puntiaguda de color amarillo apareció.

"Plue" dijo el pequeño ser y comenzó a temblar.

Lucy sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Que lindo!"

La chica abrazó a Plue ante la mirada atónita de Natsu.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el pelirrosa.

"Él es un espíritu estelar, lo llamo Plue. Soy una maga estelar."

Lucy le mostró a Natsu sus llaves estelares.

"Con estas llaves puedo invocar a los espíritus estelares a este mundo y ellos me ayudan, son mis amigos. Claro que antes tengo que hacer un contrato con ellos, como una promesa. Esa promesa es lo más importante para un mago estelar, por eso yo nunca rompo mis promesas."

"¡Ohh!" Natsu se acercó a Plue, éste lo saludó.

"Ya veo Plue, los otros espíritus de Lucy son más fuertes aunque ella es algo torpe."

"¡¿Natsu?! ¡¿Puedes entender a Plue?!"

"Claro" El joven mago sonrió. "Plue también dice que eres una chica muy buena y divertida. No creo que haya ningún problema para que entres a Fairy Tail."

Lucy se mordió el labio, ¿en verdad debería abandonar todo lo que conocía? ¿Abandonar a su padre? Tendría que pensarlo muy bien.

"Sigamos andando, me decidiré en el camino."

Un joven mago y una chica de cabello azul llegaron a la entrada del gremio Fairy Tail.

"Ah que aburrido es el trabajo de investigación. Hubiera preferido ayudar con el asalto al carruaje." Dijo el chico con aburrimiento.

"Juvia se divirtió mucho, más cuando teníamos que actuar juntos… como una hermosa pareja creando espectáculos hermosos."

Las mejillas de Juvia se tornaron rojas.

_"__Además Juvia pasó varios días a solas con Gray-sama. Un poco más y Juvia y Gray-sama hubieran podido…"_

Juvia juntó las manos y un par de corazones se plasmaron en sus ojos. La chica cayó desmayada. Gray sujetó a Juvia por los hombros.

"¡Oi, Juvia!" exclamó Gray. "¡Juvia!"

Un aura maligna pareció llenar todo el lugar. Gray sintió un escalofrío al reconocer esa aura maligna.

"Gray, Juvia."

Una mujer de largo cabello color escarlata estaba justo detrás de Gray.

"Erza" exclamó Gray asustado.

"Es hora de su castigo"

Gray saltó hacia atrás con las manos en alto.

"¡Pero no hemos hecho nada!"

"No hables, Gray,"

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

"Bien, llegamos."

Natsu había traído a Lucy al mismo pueblo del que ella había partido hacía un día. Al ver el pueblo, Lucy recordó cual era su destino. Pero en este momento no había nadie que la obligara a regresar a la vida que tanto detestaba. Lucy volvió su mirada al bosque… ¿Acaso podría se esta una oportunidad para fabricar una nueva vida, un nuevo destino? Miró detenidamente a Natsu.

"…¿Qué?" preguntó el pelirrosa.

"Natsu, quiero entrar a tu gremio, quiero entrar a Fairy Tail." Dijo Lucy decidida.

Natsu sonrió y le extendió la mano.

"Ven conmigo"

Lucy tomó la mano de Natsu y sonrió también.


End file.
